Sweet Dreams
by El Angel de la Eternidad
Summary: Una chica común y ordinaria. Su cordura es remplazada por la locura y demencia. Se une a la Creepyhouse junto con otros personajes de Creepypasta. Una historia de amor, terror, masacre, suspenso ¿y porqué no? también momentos graciosos con su nueva y tenebrosa familia. Pero su favorito, en definitiva es cierto chico pelinegro de gran sonrisa y sudadera blanca. Jeff The Killer x Oc
1. Prologo

**Hola, lectores :D Eh aquí mi primer fic siniestro (por así decirlo) ADVERTENCIA: si no te gusta la sangre y los creepypastas, te recomiendo no leerlo ya que tendrá escenas intento de Gore. Bueno, espero que les guste la historia. No olviden seguirme en Facebook, el enlace a mi página está en mi perfil de autora ^^ Bueno, comenzamos…**

**Sweet Dreams**

Chapter 1:

**Prologo**

* * *

La neblina cubría las calles. En un bosque alejado de la civilización, había una gran mansión en medio de este. La mansión era antigua, la pintura de sus paredes estaba gastada y tenían grietas. Plantas crecían y se adherían a su estructura proclamando la mansión como parte suya. Las ventanas estaban sucias y algunas tenían rajaduras. Había una pileta pero no tenía agua, en cambio estaba de adorno. El techo y la madera de la abandonada mansión crujían como si se quejara o como si me llamara. Las rejas que la rodeaban estaban oxidadas, hojas secas cubrían el suelo.

Podía oír un ligero susurro en el viento. Podría jurar que el viento susurraba mi nombre. Las rejas se abrieron con un chillido estruendoso invitándome a pasar. El viento rugía hacia la mansión. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente por la adrenalina. Un impulso de adentrarme en aquellos dominios desconocidos recorrió por mi cuerpo. La curiosidad me comía viva. No podía evitar aún así, sentir un miedo que no me dejaba moverme. No podía controlar mis acciones.

Una parte de mí me decía que debía entrar a esa antigua mansión, otra parte de mí quería irse corriendo. Pero en vez de obedecer a alguna de mis personalidades me quedé quieta. Podía sentir como gotas de sudor frías bajaban por mi nuca. Mi ropa se pegó a mi cuerpo debido al sudor que emanaba. Parecía que a mis pies los hubieran atado, no podía ni sentirlos. Era como si no tuviera dominio de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentir algo, era como si me encontrara en mi hogar. Como si el lugar lo debiese de conocer, una sensación familiar aunque nunca antes hubiera estado allí.

Escuché unos pasos detrás de mí. El crujido de las hojas sonaba debajo de sus pies, era como música para mis oídos. No sabía porque, no sentía miedo del todo. Era como si lo estuviera esperando. Aquel ser dueño de los pasos de detuvo justo detrás de mí. Podía sentir su mirada posada en mí. Sentí algo afilado en mi cuello. El aliento del extraño descansaba en mi cuello provocando escalofríos y un leve cosquilleo.

-Go to sleep.- susurró contra mi oído una voz ronca y masculina.

Todo se volvió negro. El aterrador pero hermoso escenario donde estaba se esfumó de la misma forma en que se apaga una vela cuando la soplas, así quitándole su luz. El brusco golpe a la realidad hizo que abriera los ojos de inmediato. Miré a mí alrededor con una mezcla de terror y decepción. Me aferré a las blancas sabanas de mi cama desahogando mi enojo por haberme despertado. Estaba en mi cuarto. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul oscuro. La ventana estaba abierta, el viento movía las blancas cortinas de cierta manera que parecieran que bailaban a un ritmo lento y festivo. El frío que sentía en el sueño debió ser por eso. Me había quedado dormida escuchando Sweet Dreams cantada por Marilyn Manson. Miré por la ventana, era de noche. Las ramas del árbol se sacudían levemente por el viento.

Aunque había neblina podía distinguir en el cielo una enorme luna, esta tenía forma de sonrisa. Me recordó a Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Me senté en mi cama mirando alrededor. Mi habitación estaba a oscuras. Podía escuchar el ronquido de mi papá, con eso daba por seguro que todos estaban dormidos.

Una fina capa de sudor me cubría provocándome un escalofrío. Sentí algo raro en mi pecho. Tenía una rara sensación, era como si alguien me observase. Negué con la cabeza. Me levante de la cama y me fui al baño. Remojé mi nuca tratando de despejar mi mente. Agarré un peine y proseguí a desenredar mi castaño y oscuro cabello. Volví a mi cama. A la hora de pasar por la ventana por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver una silueta en medio de la pista. Extrañada volví a mirar la calle. No había nadie. Miré a los alrededores, podía haber jurado ver a alguien allí… en medio de la pista. Pero todo estaba desolado y oscuro, una vaga luz de un farol iluminaba todo. Mi casa quedaba frente a un parque lleno de árboles con una pileta en el medio. Pero no tenía mucha iluminación. Una capa blanca de neblina había dificultando el poder ver en aquel parque. Pero podría jurar que algo se escondía entre los árboles y me observaba detenidamente. Como si fuera un animal en un zoológico y este fuera un estando a la espera de ver que cosas hago. Fruncí el ceño y traté de agudizar mi vista, pero no lo logre. Solté un suspiro y observé el vapor que botaba mi aliento. Me distraje viendo mi aliento. Si que hacía frio. Sobé mis brazos tratando de cobrar un poco de calor. Redacté ante mis reacciones y pensamientos.

Debe ser una paranoia mía, solo una ilusión. Me alejé de la ventana. Aunque todo estaba frío y yo solo estaba con un ligero pijama que consistía en un short negro y un polo de manga corta con un estampado de la banda Alesana en medio, este polo era negro y me quedaba muy grande, pero por eso me encantaba usarlo. Volví a echarme en mi cama. No me molesté en taparme con la sabana. El frío recorría por mi cuerpo dejándome con la piel erizada, pero estaba bien, me gustaba eso, me gustaba sentir ese frío. Cerré los ojos esperando volver a soñar con esa mansión que me había capturado por completo. Comencé a perder el sentido de la vida real y comencé a fundirme con ese mundo de fantasía que tanto anhelaba, así cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo.

/

Desperté con los pies helados. Mi alarma sonaba alocadamente reclamando que me levantara. La apagué e inicié con mi rutina. Tomé mi toalla y me fui directamente al baño. Abrí la ducha caliente. El baño se llenó de vapor. Comencé a quitarme el pijama y la dejé en el cesto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me metí en la ducha sintiendo el agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo. Este tipo de baños me relajaba y me ayudaba a despejar mi mente. Lave mi cabello delicadamente. Tome el jabón que era con olor a rosas y me lavé con este. Salí de la ducha cubriendo mi pálido cuerpo con una toalla blanca. Me dirigí al lavabo y limpié el vapor del espejo con el dorso de la mano. Observé mi reflejo. Tenía piel muy pálida a decir verdad. Mi cabello era castaño oscuro y largo. Mis ojos eran de un color marrón chocolate y oscuro, solo a la luz se veían de un color medio dorado. Mis facciones eran muy delicadas, mis mejillas siempre paraban con un ligero tono de color rosa. Pero ahora que había dormido con la ventana abierta estaba media resfriada y tanto mi nariz como mis mejillas estaban de un color rosa vivo. Sequé mi cabello con una toalla y me fui a mi cuarto. Cerré la ventana y la cortina. Proseguí a vestirme. El uniforme consistía en una falda negra y corta, una blusa blanca, medias blancas hasta la rodilla o mayas negras (yo usaba las mayas porque me cubría todo y evitaba así roches o miradas de pervertidos), zapatos negros y usabas una chompa negra. También opcionalmente podías llevar una casaca negra. Yo sí o sí la llevaba además de unos guantes y una bufanda negra.

Me vestí rápidamente. Me até el cabello en una coleta alta dejando que unos mechones se salieran del amarre. Tomé unos libros y los puse en mi mochila que era de un color rojo oscuro. Me observé al espejo. Mis ojos y mis oscuras cejas resaltaban, me gustaba como se veía sinceramente. Bajé las escaleras de mi casa. Como era de esperarse aún todos estaban dormidos. Agarré un papel y un lapicero.

"_Me fui al colegio"._

Escribí con mi letra corrida. Lo dejé en la puerta. Tomé una manzana y salí de mi casa. Me dispuse a desayunar esa manzana de camino al colegio. Caminé por las solitarias calles. Lancé la manzana al aire y la atrape. Hice lo mismo unas cuantas veces. No tenía mucho apetito en querer comerla, más divertido era lanzarla y atraparla. La neblina aún cubría las calles, me recordaba a Silent Hill. A mi lado estaba aquel parque lleno de árboles gigantescos. Deambule con tranquilidad por las calles, después de todo era temprano.

Unos pasos detrás de mí hiso que sintiera un deja vú. Me quedé quieta. Los pasos se detuvieron apenas me detuve. Lo normal sería apurar el paso y escaparse de quien me estuviera siguiendo. Pude sentir la adrenalina. Me armé de valor. Volteé rápidamente para impresionar a quien me seguía. Bruscamente me volteé, con la respiración agitada. Esperando ver a alguien a quien sea… pero no había nadie. Las calles estaban vacías. La única allí era yo. ¿Será mi paranoia e imaginación nuevamente? Fruncí el ceño y negué la cabeza. Volví a retomar mi camino. Apuré mi paso, tal vez no sea tan buena idea andar sola por aquí. Llegué a la secundaria a donde iba. Los alumnos entraban perezosamente al colegio. Di una pequeña sonrisa de lado, por algún motivo me sentía un poco más segura. Me mescle entre los estudiantes entrando al colegio no sin antes sentirme observada. Miré detrás de mí. Pude notar unos movimientos en los árboles. Fruncí el ceño. _Solo es un animal, no es nada. _Me convencí.

/

Sí que era intuitiva. Sin contar que valiente, no daba signos de temerme, pero si daba signos de locura y paranoia con respecto a mi presencia. Slenderman no se equivocó al decir que ella sería la próxima. Sería interesante observarla corromperse, siendo tan dulce inocente y pura. Me había dedicado en observarla, seguirla y estudiarla desde hace un par de meses desde que Slender predijo que ella podría ser la siguiente. Cuando la vi la curiosidad abundó y me convertí en algo así como su sombra. Aunque claro, me gustaría ponerla a prueba. Pero el señor sin cara no me dejaba acercarme a ella, me tenía que limitar a observarla de lejos. No era muy diferente al resto, era prácticamente una chica más. Pero claro, para volverse una psicópata y una demente como todos los que habitamos en la creepyhouse, debe tener su lado oscuro, sanguinario y sádico. Moría de ganas de ver ese lado suyo. Pero debía ser paciente, pronto llegaría el momento en donde ella se manchará y vendrá con nosotros, solo hace falta tiempo.

Tiempo para poder acercarme a ti… para que te nos unas, para que seas parte de nosotros, de nuestras vidas, de nuestras largas e infinitas existencias. Tiempo para que te unas a mí, para que seas mía de cualquier forma. Aunque esa forma implique que tu sangre sea mía y deba matarte o seas mía en la creepyhouse y juntos seguir perdiendo la locura hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-Go to sleep, my love.- susurré mientras mi sonrisa se volvía más grande.

* * *

**¿Qué opinan? Reviews! ¿porfitas? Bueno, eh aquí mi primer capítulo. No se olviden de seguirme en Facebook , el enlace está en mi página de autora ;3 Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, Byee!**


	2. Alucinaciones

**Hola lectores, les agradezco los reviews :3 Les invito a unirse a mi página en Facebook, como siempre el link está en mi perfil de autora. Bueno, continuamos con la historia…**

**Sweet Dreams**

Chapter 2:

**Alucinaciones**

* * *

Estaba sentada al fondo de la clase. Me gustaba estar apartada, de lejos se veía mejor todo, sin contar que de esa manera nadie me distraía ni nada. Como siempre, había terminado antes los encargos que había mandado el profesor. Ahora solo me dedicaba a jugar con mi gastado y viejo lápiz. Llovía desenfrenadamente afuera. Las gotas de lluvia chocaban con la ventana furiosamente. Pero a mí me agradaba ese sonido. Comencé a hacer trazos sobre el papel al azar. Siempre dibujaba, no era nuevo en mí. Dibujé lo que vendría a ser un bosque. En medio de este, había una chica de espaldas, parecía perdida. Y entre los árboles dibujé varias siluetas. Todas irreconocibles. Me quedé observando un rato el dibujo. Era realista. Siempre dibujaba cosas al azar. Pero algo en este dibujo llamaba mi atención. Era familiar en algún sentido, me daba una clase de deja vú. Quise fundirme con el dibujo y estar en el lugar de la chica. Si bien es cierto que el dibujo era terrorífico, a mi me gustaba.

Miré de reojo por la ventana hacía los árboles del costado. No se veía bien por las gotas de lluvia pero pude ver algo alto. En su mayoría negro y una gran cara pálida. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me quedé observando esa borrosa figura. ¿¡Qué demonios es eso!? Mi corazón latió desenfrenadamente.

-Hey, Lizz… ¿Tienes la respuesta de la ocho?- me preguntó Brian distrayéndome por completo.

Volteé rápida y torpemente para ver la suplicante mirada de mi compañero del frente. Estaba totalmente aturdida y distraída.

-Hummm, ¿qué?- pregunté.

-¿Tienes la respuesta de la ocho?- me volvió a preguntar.

-Ten…- dije dándole mi cuaderno.

-Gracias, te debo una.- dijo volteándose para copiar mis respuestas.

Volví a ver por la ventana, pero ya no había nada ni nadie allí. Me sobé los ojos y volví a mirar. Nada. _Debo estar imaginando cosas…_pensé. Volví a ver mi dibujo. Entre los árboles sin querer había dibujado una presencia alta y delgada, no tenía rostro y usaba un traje. Observé aterrorizada el dibujo. Es prácticamente lo que había visto. Ese era… ¿Slenderman? Había leído muchos Creepypastas y sin dudas él era uno de mis favoritos después de Jeff The Killer. Negué bruscamente la cabeza. Me dispuse a pensar en otras cosas pero me resultaba difícil. Sobre todo al sentir que alguien me estaba observando. Debo estar volviéndome paranoica. Perdí mi mirada en la ventana admirando como las gotas de lluvia impactaban está creando música para mis oídos, por lo menos así calmé un poco mis nervios.

/

Estábamos en la clase de biología. Tomaba apuntes de todo lo que el profesor decía. Hablaba muy rápido lo que era casi difícil copiar lo más importante. Para el colmo, no se molestaba en repetir. Todos escribíamos lo que podíamos como locos. Mi mano comenzaba a cansarse ante tanto que copiar y resumir. El teléfono del salón sonó estruendosamente dándome un pequeño susto. El profesor paró de hablar y fue a contestar. Una oleada de suspiros de alivio inundó el salón. Observé atentamente al profesor. Pude ver cómo su expresión se tornaba sombría. Posó su mirada en mí. Su rostro se suavizó y mostro un tipo de mirada de… ¿Pena?

-Chelsea Lizz Anderson.- Llamó el profesor.- Ve a recepción.

Todos me miraron. Yo soy de las personas que odiaban la atención. Miré al suelo tímida y me puse de pie y fui directamente a recepción. Cuando salí del salón de clase y del campo de observación de los demás, caminé tranquilamente por los corredores. Agradecía que me hayan llamado, así evitaba la clase de biología y aquel profesor.

Pero las dudas acudieron a mi mente. ¿Para qué me llamaron? Usualmente llamaban por malas noticias… ¿mala conducta? Imposible, mi promedio en conducta era casi perfecto. ¿Malas notas? No, en lo único que tenía dificultades era en matemática, pero siempre pasaba el curso. ¿… algo de mi familia? Me quedé quieta. A veces llamaban para eso, para darte malas noticias de que algo le había pasado a tu familia. Eso explicaría la sombría cara del profesor. Pero en ese caso ¿no debí sentir algo? Un dolor en el pecho, una angustia, ¿o algo? Se supone que cuando algo malo le pasa a tus seres queridos sientes algo. Pero yo no sentí nada. Simplemente nada. ¿Eso me hace insensible?

No. Debo dejar de pensar en eso, estoy siendo demasiado extremista con las cosas. Tal vez solo son mis deseos de que algo fuera de lo común sucediese, así dándome ideas tontas de alguna tragedia posible. Fruncí el ceño y me masajee la sien. Será mejor que apure el paso y vea de una vez por todas que está sucediendo.

/

(Narrador POV)

-¿Cómo cree que se lo vaya a tomar?- preguntó la recepcionista de cabello negro.

-Esto pasa a veces, la gente va y viene.- respondió la otra mientras limaba sus uñas.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible al respecto?- dijo con cólera la otra.

-Mira, gente muere todos los días, no es novedad.- le respondió la rubia apuntándole a la otra con el lima uñas.

-Eres un monstruo, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí como sea…- dijo la otra mirando sus uñas.

Lizz entró por la puerta de vidrio anunciando su llegada. Las dos recepcionistas se quedaron calladas un rato. A pesar que había sucedido antes, era difícil decirlo. Después de todo, no sabes que le caerá la noticia al afectado. La rubia de dio un pequeño empujón a la pelinegra. Esta la miró con cara de pocos amigos. La pelinegra se acercó a la adolecente lentamente. En su rostro se mostraba tristeza y preocupación.

-Linda será mejor que te sientes…- comenzó a decir.

La castaña frunció el ceño. Negó con la cabeza.

-No…- dijo con la voz ahogada.

-Fue un accidente, la carretera estaba húmeda.- dijo en susurros.- Fue al instante, no sufrió… tu madre fue una gran mujer.-terminó de decir la chica.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Lizz cayó de rodillas. Sentía como todo a su alrededor se rompía en varios fragmentos. Su mundo comenzó a derrumbarse. Lágrimas salieron desenfrenadas por sus ojos sin control. Con el dorso de la mano limpió sus lágrimas. Todo a su alrededor no existía. Continuó sollozando. Escuchaba el eco de las voces de las recepcionistas y levantó la mirada. Observó por la ventana y se quedó helada. Nuevamente, esa figura. Alto, de negro, sin rostro. Los oscuros ojos de la castaña se abrieron de la sorpresa. Sus ojos suplicaban piedad y consuelo. Respiró hondo y agitadamente.

-¡Tú…!- dijo antes de quedar inconsciente botando todo su aliento.

Se desmayó en los brazos de la pelinegra. La llevaron a enfermería para que pudiera descansar. Le llevaron sus cosas. Lizz estaba inconsciente mientras más pesadillas dominaban su cabeza.

(Lizz POV)

_Corría por los bosques, estaba destrozada. Lágrimas salían de mis ojos y no tenía el poder de frenarlas. No sabía exactamente a dónde iba. Solo sabía que quería huir de todo. Recuerdos míos y de mi madre venían y se reflejaban como humo alrededor de mí. Podía oír su dulce voz llamándome. Imágenes de cómo debió ser el accidente. Podía ver claramente como debió ser. Pude ver como ella debió haber estrechado. La neblina cubría el lugar como una gran manta blanca, la lluvia inundaba y tapaba el auto. Pude ver como ella se golpeaba en el auto y perdía la conciencia. El carro daba vueltas innumerables. El sonido de este estrellándose contra un árbol hizo que me detuviera en seco. _

_Frente a mí estaba de espaldas una chica de mi estatura. Su cabello era parecido al mí casi igual, solo que más laceo y rojizo. Vestía un short de jean negro, converse y un polo negro de manga corta. Me quedé observándola detenidamente. El viento soplaba hacia ella. Me acerqué lentamente un poco más a ella. Debajo de mis pies hojas crujían rebelando mi presencia. Podía escuchar sollozos provenir de ella. La curiosidad abundó en mí. Mi corazón latía estruendosamente. Alcé mi mano para tocar su hombro. Una estruendosa carcajada psicópata provino de ella. Retiré mi mano inmediatamente. Ella volteó rápidamente dándome la cara._

_Me quedé aterrada. Ella… era yo. Su rostro era el mío solo que era como un demonio. Mi antiguo flequillo estaba en su apariencia. Sus ojos mostraban demencia, eran de un color celeste claro y con bordes azul zafiro. Su larga y ensangrentada sonrisa mostraba unos perfectos y blancos dientes acompañados con colmillos. En su mano sujetaba un cuchillo lleno de sangre. Pude deducir que se había cortado en ese momento la sonrisa. De sus ojos lágrimas salían sin control. _

_-Sonríe…- dijo entrecerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza.- Nunca dejes de sonreír.- dijo mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

_Comencé a retroceder. De los nervios y la torpeza caí sentada en el gras con las hojas secas rodeándome._

_-¿Q-quien eres?- pregunté aterrada._

_-Soy tú… Chelsea.- dijo ella anchando más su sonrisa haciendo que esta sangre más, se acercó a mí hasta que quedamos cara a cara, se acercó lentamente a mi oído. Su gélida respiración me provoco escalofríos.- Somos una.- concluyó._

_-No…- susurré.- ¡Aléjate de mí!- grité empujándola._

_Me levanté y comencé a correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Sentía mi respiración agitada, comencé a sudar en frío, mis piernas me temblaban._

_-¡Nunca huirás de mí!- la escuché gritar.- ¡Nadie huye de si mismo!- gritó lanzando carcajadas._

_-¡No!- grité soltando más lágrimas del miedo._

_-No puedes huir de tu propio demonio.- la escuché susurrar en mi oído._

Desperté de golpe y aterrorizada. Estaba en mi cuarto. Era de noche. Llevaba mi pijama. Mi short negro y mi enorme polo de la banda Alesana. Miré a todos lados. La oscuridad inundaba mi cuarto dejando solo vagos reflejos de luz del poste que estaba al lado de mi casa. Me senté en mi cama aturdida y confundida. Me aferré a las sabanas mientras respiraba agitadamente. Nada de esto está pasando. Es una pesadilla.

Un sonido estruendoso llegó a mis oídos Me levanté de un salto. Escuché unos gritos de histeria provenir de la cocina. Esos gritos eran de mi papá. Eran gritos desgarradores de dolor y depresión. Volví a escuchar algo romperse.

-No, papá…- dije saliendo de mi habitación.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente sin ningún momento que perder. Allí estaba él. Sentado en el suelo sollozando. Se veía tan indefenso así. Me rompía el alma tan solo mirarlo. Miré el suelo, había varias botellas de licor rotas esparcidas por doquier. Las había roto todas… No me importó el hecho de cortarme por estar descalza. Avancé hasta él y me arrodillé frente a mi padre. Con ambas manos tomé su rostro. Lo obligué a mirarme. Sus verdes ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas. No evité más y yo también me permití derramar más lágrimas. No necesitábamos hablar. El extendió sus brazos y me abrazó acunándome como si fuera un bebé de nuevo. Me meció y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con delicadeza como lo hacía mi mamá.

Ambos temblamos de impotencia por no hacer nada. Me aferré con fuerza a su blanca camisa desahogándome mientras lloraba con fuerza. Sentía un inmenso dolor en el pecho, como si estuvieran presionando mi corazón y lo estuvieran estrangulando. Algo se retorcía en mi interior.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en las veces que me cantaba para dormir. En su dulce voz, en sus ojos color miel, tan dulces y cálidos. En su rizado cabello de oro, tan suave que parecía de seda. Simplemente no podía. Ella lo era todo para mí y para mi papá. Ambos se habían casado desde jóvenes. Eran ambos su primer y único amor. Una verdadera y legendaria historia de amor. No podía ni imaginar lo que sentía mi padre en estos momentos. El perder al amor de tu vida, a tu alma gemela, a tu razón de ser y tener que cargar con tu hija y ser fuerte por los dos, cuando sabes que tú te estás muriendo poco a poco. Que tu mundo se derrumba y se hunde en la oscuridad ya que tu sol se fue y sabes que nunca regresará. No regresará si te quedas aquí… no lo volverás a ver a menos que tu vayas a ella.

-No me dejes…- susurré con la voz entrecortada.

Escuchar eso estremeció a mi papá. Me abrazó de manera protectora. Como solo un padre puede abrazar a su hija, mostrándole como la quiere y lo que daría por ella. Nadie sabrá lo que un padre es capaz por su hija, ese amor tan grande y tan puro que es capaz de todo. Ni la muerte sabe el sacrificio que un padre es capaz de dar. Mi papá hundió su cara en mi cabello aspirando mi aroma.

-Nunca bebé, jamás te dejaré.- dijo entrecortadamente.- justos saldremos de esto, te lo prometo…- Nos quedamos así abrazados.

Miré la ventana por el rabillo del ojo. Al frente de la calle allí estaba de nuevo. Ese ser que me estaba acosando. Alto, delgado, de negro y sin cara. Le miré no aterrada ni molesta. No quiero que sienta miedo u odio provenir de mí. Le dediqué una mirada de curiosidad y tristeza. Le miré fijamente sin parpadear. Quería salir y preguntarle quien era y porqué me seguía. Pero me sentía tan débil que no tenía la fuerza suficiente si para poder pararme. Más lágrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos. Un increíble ardor en estos no solo por el llanto sino también por el olor a licor en el piso me obligó a cerrarlos con fuerza dejando escapar más lágrimas. Los volví a abrir… y ya no había nadie allí. ¿Será mi imaginación? ¿Me estoy volviendo loca? ¿Por qué de pronto tengo estas alucinaciones?

/

(Slender POV)

Cada vez me convenzo más que ella será la siguiente. El desafortunado accidente de su madre será solo un impulso más hacia la locura. Tuve que apartar un poco a Jeff, su impulsos habría cambiado por completo la historia de esta chica. Pero pronto le permitiré acercársele a ella. Tal vez aún no es el momento para que entre en su vida, pero luego tal vez el mismo la termine de enloquecer. Mientras tanto, mis apariciones las tomará como "alucinaciones" Pero igual debo ser precavido. No queramos que al final no se quiera unir a la Creepyhouse. Al igual que Jeff, muero de intriga saber cómo se transformará en un ser demente y desquiciado. Pero no lo dudo ni lo pongo a prueba, cada uno tiene su lado oscuro, solo basta exponerlo.

A veces puedo notar su demencia. Solo que lo esconde muy bien. Aparenta ser una chica ordinaria y común. No se aleja tanto de los demás, tiene sus amigas, pero en el fondo se nota que le gusta la soledad, o será que a veces no se siente comprendida por ellas. Lo cual eso sería lo más lógico para que se aparte. Sentía cierto sentimiento de compasión y preocupación con ella. La veía al igual que Sally, como a una hija. Después de todo, veo como hijos a todos lo que habitan en la Creepyhouse. A todos les ofrecí refugio en aquella vieja pero cómoda mansión en el bosque. Después de todo, ellos no me temían. Yo solo quería una familia, y con ellos se logró. Ella no mostraba miedo al verme, al contrario, mostraba valentía. Cada vez que me veía podía ver una chispa de anhelo. Podía ver lo que quería. Era como un gato guiada a mí por su curiosidad.

Definitivamente, cada vez me convencía más que ella será la nueva integrante de la Creepyhouse. Y no puedo negar que estoy impaciente a que se nos una.

* * *

**Tadaaaa c; ¿Rosas o tomates? ¿O ambos? No olviden dejar reviews y seguirme en facebook, como siempre el enlace está en mi perfil de autora ;D Hasta el próximo capi, Byeee**


	3. Sueños

**Hola hermosos y sensuales lectores :3 Bueno, eh aquí la continuación. Ahora me encantaría decir algo públicamente…**

**¡FETO DE UNICORNIO!**

**Bien ahora que me leen, quiero pedir disculpas públicas a la autora Maly Hersa que escribió "Me enamoré de un asesino". Bien, si han leído su historia (si no lo hicieron son unos incultos :c su historia es hermosa :3) Notarán que mi segundo capítulo tuvo muchas similitudes con su historia. Lo cual, me siento horrible de que eso pase. Pero, quiero aclarar que mi historia tendrá otro camino, otras tramas y otros fines. Si bien es cierto que nuestros personajes se vuelven psicópatas, el contexto es diferente. Pero a pesar de eso, lamento las molestias y lamento mucho si ofendí a la autora. También (si es que no tuvieron infancia y no leyeron su fic) Les invito a leer su fic, yo en lo personal me enamoré de su historia, es simplemente hermosa. Nuevamente no saben lo apenada que me siento y pido más y más disculpas. Y para ayudarles a imaginarme lo mal que me siento, imaginen a su querida escritora llorando en una esquinita en posición fetal meciéndose. **

**Bueno, después de eso, les agradezco por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz, no saben cómo… Y continuamos con la historia…**

**Sweet Dreams**

Chapter 3

**Sueños**

* * *

Gotas de lluvia caían llorando su muerte. La de un ángel caído. La madre es dios para los ojos de un niño. Un señor con túnica hablaba en nombre del Señor mientras otros tiraban rosas a un ataúd marrón oscuro como la tierra que le rodeaba. Todos los presentes estaban vestidos de luto. Unos usaban lentes para no dejar ver sus rojos ojos hinchados por la tristeza. A otros no le daba pudor llorar mostrando sus sentimientos. Pero solo una persona estaba sin paraguas, sin protección a la desenfrenada lluvia que la bañaba. Sin protección a que vean sus ojos. Sin esconderse de nada. Con un vestido pegado al cuerpo, con ligeros relieves en la falda, zapatillas converse y mayas negras rasgadas como si estuvieran rotas. Una castaña con la mirada perdida en el ataúd de su madre. Sostenía con fuerza la rosa contra su pecho. Se negaba a dejarla, no se atrevía a dejarla. Simplemente, no se atrevía a soltarse de ella. Despedirse de ella, era hasta en el momento, lo más difícil que tenía que afrontar. Su partida hizo que sintiera algo peculiar, un sentimiento de pérdida, una emoción de vacío inundaba su pecho. Sentía que le habían quitado parte de ella misma.

Todos habían ya dejado su rosa con su oración de despedida. La única que faltaba era ella. Algo que agradecía era estar bajo la lluvia para que las gotas de esta se confundieran y se mesclaran con su llanto, así ocultando sus emociones. Se acercó lentamente aferrándose con fuerza de la rosa.

-Te veo pronto…- susurró en un llanto apenas audible.- espérame.

Lanzó la rosa hacia el ataúd de su madre. Permitiendo soltarse de ella. Dejándola ir. Aceptando su partida. Y con una nueva idea en mente. Pronto, se encontrarían. Solo esperaba que su madre la espere con los brazos abiertos dispuestos a guiarla. Ya que ella… le temía a la muerte.

/

(Lizz POV)

Semanas pasaron. Aún no me podía hacer la idea del no volverla a ver jamás. De no sentir su tacto, y no oír su angelical y suave voz. Simplemente sin ella, la alegría y la dulzura abandonaron mi cuerpo. La inocencia me caracteriza, sin contar de la usual sonrisa que siempre muestro, anuqué no la sienta. Siempre sonrío para que nadie se preocupe por mí, siempre muestro mi lado gracioso y burlón para que nadie dude y comience a preguntar. Soy capaz de estar sonriendo aún cuando por dentro sintiera que me quemo viva.

Pero esas ganas, ese sentimiento, esa motivación de seguir adelante con una sonrisa, murieron con ella. Con la mujer que me dijo que siempre sonriera. Pero sin ella, sin su apoyo… sé que no estoy sola, pero no es lo mismo. Es como si te dieran una manta para cubrirte del frío, luego te la quitan y te dicen que intentes seguir sin frío. Simplemente no se puede. Esa sensación de vacío de vulnerabilidad estaba allí. Eso era lo que sucedía. Me sentía indefensa. Me sentía sola, me sentía desolada. La soledad y la oscuridad de mi cuarto me comían viva reclamándome parte suya. La depresión y la impotencia de no poderla haber salvado me carcomía viva y me torturaba.

Innumerables pesadillas se manifestaban cada noche. Era yo contra mi supuesto yo. Su ensangrentada sonrisa de la primera vez se había vuelto cada vez más grande. Me recordaba a la creepypasta de Nina The Killer. Busque en internet, y lo irónico es que esa sonrisa es llamada "Gaslow Smile", "Cheshire Smile" o "Chelsea Smile" Perfecto, una sonrisa diabólica tiene mi nombre como bautizo. Todas las noches soñaba con ese demonio mío. Me decía que la siguiera, que todo saldría bien. Ella siempre iba vestida de negro en mis sueños y yo de blanco. Éramos la misma y la opuesta al mismo tiempo. Ella era como mi noche y yo como su día. Uniéndonos como un Ying yang, uniéndonos como un eclipse.

Sé muy bien que solo son sueños, pero todas las noche era lo mismo, las dos juntas en el medio del bosque. A menudo ella me presentaba un arma. Pero nunca las de distancia, siempre eran las filosas, como cuchillos, navajas u hachas. Debo admitir que los cuchillos eran lo tradicional y me llamaban la atención, pero me enamoré de una de las hachas de guerra medieval doble que me había presentado. Era de la mitad de mi altura, era de plata fina y tenía grabados de flores en esta. La atracción que sentía por esa filosa y mortal arma no pasaba de desapercibido por mi otra yo. Cuando vio, según ella "mi amor a primera vista", la trae cada vez que nos vemos. Me enseña a usarla y me obliga a desatar mi furia contra todo lo que esté a mi alcance con ella. Usualmente es contra los árboles. Pero siento ese poder… Aunque sé que solo es un sueño. Procuro mantenerlo así. Yo no soy de ser agresiva. Es más me destaco por eso, ser pasiva y serena. Pero en esos sueños hay algo que me hace seguir queriendo usar esa hacha gigante.

Simplemente no puedo describirlo. El placer de desatar todo lo que siento. Muchas veces en la vida real, me encantaría poder tener esa hacha medieval, esa hacha de guerra. Pero luego me reprochaba por el hecho de desear un arma. ¿Es acaso…? ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?

Es muy difícil todo por aquí, digo… Mi padre hace lo posible por que los dos sigamos adelante. Trata de involucrarse más conmigo, pero yo me estoy cerrando y me estoy volviendo muy fría con él y con todos a mí alrededor. Lo cual es muy raro en mí. Siempre eh sido de esas personas cariñosas y cálidas. De ese tipo que le encanta abrazar a la gente y sentir su afecto en el tacto. Ya que eso me enseñó mi madre. Me enseñó a amar. Pero, desde que ella se fue. Ese deseo mío de querer sentir el calor de los demás, de querer abrazar se fue. Me maldigo por alejarme de mi papá. Sé que esto es difícil para él, pero no puedo evitarlo. Un lado mío muere por correr a sus brazos para sentirme protegida de la demencia que sufro. Eh comenzado a encerrarme en mi habitación. Aunque no es tan nuevo, suelo alejarme de la gente. También eso volvió.

Ese problema que eh sufrido desde que tengo memoria. Esa pequeña adicción a la adrenalina, o como se debería de decir en realidad, al dolor. Tengo suerte que mi padre no lo note. Mi mamá ya lo hubiera hecho, de hecho ella siempre lo notaba y solía curar mis heridas con amor. Ahora solo llevó esas pulseras que usas para limpiar tu sudor. Una pulsera negra gruesa y suave. Perfecta para cubrir y proteger mis nuevas heridas. Sí, volví a caer. Volví a cortarme.

Soy consciente de lo que me puede llegar a suceder si me paso de la mano, y de hecho temo a sobrepasar los límites. Le tengo fobia a la muerte. No sé que me espera en el más allá. ¿Un cielo? ¿Un infierno? ¿Una condena de deambular y ver como los demás viven? O lo peor, ¿un abismo negro? Condenada a pasar la eternidad sola en ese lugar tan frío y oscuro. O como suelo pensarlo a veces. Encerrada en una caja debajo tierra y que no vaya a ningún lado, solo que sufrir uno de esos sueños en negro que a veces tengo.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, lo sigo haciendo. Busco cualquier cosa para causarme dolor físico. No estoy satisfecha hasta ver sangre o hasta no poder más. Todas las noches a causa de mis pensamientos escucho música a todo volumen para solo pensar en la melodía de esta y no atormentarme con la voz de mi madre llamándome o con deseos oscuros míos de hacerme más daño. Luego cuando todo se vuelve negro y comienzo a soñar, me encuentro llorando en el medio del bosque y este "demonio" mío aparece estirándome la mano como si me ofreciera una salvación.

Usualmente me niego y me encojo más llorando más fuerte. Y ella muestra algo similar a la compasión y me abraza. Me susurra que todo estará bien, que debo sonreír y que debo seguir adelante. Después de unos momentos más cedo ante su ayuda y me pongo de pié secando mis lágrimas. Ella vuelve a sonreír con esa sonrisa parecida a la del gato de Alicia me toma la mano y me lleva a un lugar donde está mi hacha doble de guerra medieval. Y comienzo a practicar usándola contra un árbol o haciendo maniobras con agilidad. Debo admitir que los sueños son tan vívidos que los siento como verdaderos recuerdos. Siento el peso del hacha. Siento los abrazos de ella y siento todo mi entorno.

Sé que es difícil creer de que me he acostumbrado a ella. Digo, a veces le grito que se aleje. Pero nunca se va y me he acostumbrado a su presencia. Su demoniaca sonrisa, sus hipnotizantes ojos celestes llenos de demencia y locura, su cabello igual al mío solo que más rojizo y un poco más laceo. Ella jugaba como yo con su cerquillo. Se lo ponía hacia atrás dándole también un aspecto más macabro. Vestía ahora un polo negro de mangas cortas, mi pulsera negra, un short celeste claro como sus ojos que tenían dos tiritas que salían de ambos lados y subían hasta los hombros y pasaban por la espalda hasta nuevamente unirse con su short en la parte de atrás y por último, como siempre, sus converse negros. Se había vuelto una adaptación mía, se parecía más a mi cada vez o… yo a ella.

Tenía cosas que me recordaban a veces a un gato. Le encantaba hacer malabares y piruetas, lo hacía con tanta gracia y elegancia que parecía una artista de circo y con la delicadeza de una bailarina de ballet. Le encantaba dar saltos y volteretas en el aire dignas de una princesa. Siempre me eh querido mover con esa agilidad, rapidez y elegancia al mismo tiempo. Pero, en la vida real soy muy torpe, no soy buena en la coordinación ni en los deportes. En lo único que soy buena es para dibujar, tocar el piano y cantar.

Muchas veces pensaba en que me encantaría ser como ella. Alegre, divertida, ágil. Cuando en la vida real estoy triste, apagada y torpe. Siempre me encuentra llorando y me limpia mis lágrimas. Me dice que soy yo, que soy ella, solo que esta escondida en mí. Poco antes de despertar siempre me dice lo mismo. Nunca sé porque lo dice, pero lo repite siempre con su sonrisa psicótica y abriendo bien los ojos que a veces se tornan como los de un gato.

-Sweet dreams.- se despide ladeando la cabeza de una forma aterrorizante.

Después de eso todo se vuelve negro. Vuelvo a la realidad. Vuelvo de sentirme poderosa, sin límites, libre… A ser alguien encerrada, deprimida, limitada, sin ganas de vivir… muerta.

Tanto es el deseo de sentirme viva, cálida otra vez, que anhelo mis sueños y vivo con las ansias de volver ir a dormir. Me llega a asustar incluso eso. El querer vivir dormida. El querer siempre estar en mis sueños. No saber nada de la realidad y fundirme con la fantasía. ¿Eso es malo?

Ahora estoy en mi cama con mi pijama, solo que ahora mi polo es idéntico al anterior pero con el logo de la banda Muse en medio. Estoy escuchando esa canción que me recuerda tanto a ella, a mí… ese demonio mío. Sweet Dreams pero ahora la versión de Emily Browning. Era una versión dulce pero tenebrosa al mismo tiempo. La escuchaba con tanto volumen que no sentía nada a mí alrededor. Salvo, esa sensación de ser observada que ignoré completamente mientras caía a los brazos de Morfeo poco a poco.

/

(Jeff POV)

Estaba sentado en aquel árbol que estaba frente a su ventana. Tan fácil sería entrar para mí… Pero Slender siempre quiere que mantenga la distancia, por ahora. Ella ya esta volviéndose demente. En sus sueños se mueve mucho, murmura cosas dormidas. Pero no le molesta, al contrario siempre se ve que quiere dormir, que desea más de eso. Vive en sueños, sueña despierta. La observo detenidamente. Mueve sus piernas como reflejo y se mueve de un lado a otro. Se volteó hacia mí abrazando su almohada con una expresión tranquila, serena e inocente. La observo minuciosamente. Su pálida piel se ve suave al tacto. Sus mejillas y su delicada nariz están cubiertas por un leve sonrojo de un color rosa tenue. Sus labios, de color rosa muerto, muy finos y delicados están ligeramente abiertos. Debo admitir que son provocativos. Sus castaños cabellos oscuros y ondeados están esparcidos por su espalda y un rebelde mechón laceo está descansando en su mejilla expuesta. A pesar del frío no se cubre y deja expuesto su delgado y perfecto cuerpo. La delgada y delicada curvatura de su espalda, la quebrada de la parte de su cintura, la subida de su… emmmm, ya saben, de su pequeño y formadito trasero y la continuación de sus largas y estilizadas piernas. Por último, para terminar, sus finos y pequeños pies. Una muñequita de marfil. Tan delicada y fuerte al mismo tiempo.

No podré negarlo, me sentía capturado por ella. Sentía ganas de tenerla en mis brazos. Tenía ganas de que ella me dedicara una mirada o de poder tomar su mano. Se supone que soy un asesino. No puedo sentir eso por alguien, menos quien pueda ser mi posible víctima. Pero ella me tenía a su merced, estaba hechizado por su apariencia… ¿Qué digo? Parezco esos Romeos perdidos babeando por una Julieta, parezco sacado de una telenovela. Jeff The Killer no es así… pero ella, despertó algo en mí. Me ah vuelto débil. Volví mi mirada a su rostro. Sentí mis mejillas encenderse. Sin duda alguna, ella es, en efecto, mi retorcida y extraña obsesión.

* * *

**Aaaawww Jeffy, nos volvimos sentimentales: 3 Bueno, les dejo, espero que les haya gustado este capi. No duden en unirse a mí en Facebook, como siempre el enlace está en mi página de autora. Pórtense bien, coman vegetales y maten sin compasión… ok eso último no. ¡Hasta el siguiente capi! :D**


	4. Cada vez, más cerca

**Hola, ¿cómo están? Yo aquí encontrando tiempitos libres para poder escribir. Bueno, quiero agradecerle a la autora Maly Hersa que me respondió las disculpas, por fin me siento mejor, ya no lloro en la esquinita desenfrenadamente. Buen, les quiero agradecer sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me ponen. No olviden seguirme en facebook para estar al tanto de las tonterías que digo. Y sin más, continuamos con la historia. **

**Sweet Dreams**

Chapter 4:

**Cada vez, más cerca**

* * *

Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn´t you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see…  
This, our town of Halloween.

Unas criaturas raras bailaban y cantaban. Podía reconocerlas vagamente. Eran personajes de los Creepypastas que ella había leído. Jeff The Killer, Eyeless Jack, Slender man, Masky y Hoodie, Nina The Killer, Sally, Ben, Laughing Jack, Smiley, entre otros. Todos estaban a mí alrededor. Cada uno con una sonrisa psicópata. Estábamos en un bosque lleno de neblina. Una ligera capa de sudor frío me cubría. Jack y Jeff se me acercaron y comenzaron a cantar.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It´s our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

Jeff me abrazó y comenzó a darme vueltas. Una silueta canina y siniestra se me acercó y comenzó a cantar de una forma aterrorizante. Smiley me miró fijamente y comenzó a caminar alrededor mío.

I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red  
I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Nina y Sally se pusieron a mi costado sonriéndome complacientemente. Sus sonrisas de oreja a oreja, eran macabras, pero no me daban miedo. Ambas mientras me daban vueltas y mientras se movían como si cada una fuera el reflejo de la otra, comenzaron a canturrear. Sally con una melódica e infantil voz y Nina con una tosca y pegajosa voz.

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
In this town, don´t we love it now?  
Everybody´s waiting for the next surprise  
Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cam  
Something´s waiting no to pounce, and how you´ll...  
Scream! This is Halloween  
Red ´n´ black, slimy green  
Aren´t you scared?  
Well, that´s just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night  
Everybody scream, everbody scream  
In our town of Halloween!

Ambas se alejaron y vino Laughing Jack con su tenebrosa sonrisa, se situó frente mío con su penetrante y aterradora mirada. Su sonrisa se anchó más al ver que me alejé de él. Soltó una carcajada y comenzó a cantar.

I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

Se había acercado más de la cuanta. Jeff lo empujó con mucho enojo. Me miró detenidamente y él comenzó a cantar en mi oído mientras me aprisionaba en sus brazos.

I am the "who" when you call, "Who´s there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair  
I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Un ligero temblor corrió mi cuerpo. Un escalofrío. Pero me agradaba esa sensación. Me encantaba sentir sus brazos a mí alrededor. Sabía que él era un asesino psicópata y le sería fácil asesinarme allí mismo. Pero por alguna extraña razón me sentía segura y protegida. Todos comenzaron a cantar en coro nuevamente.

Tender lump lings everywhere  
Life´s no fun without a good scare  
That´s our job, but we´re not mean  
In our town of Halloween  
In this town  
Don´t we love it now?

Podía sentirlas. Esas ganas de unirme a su canto. De moverme energéticamente con ellos, reír y cantar en esa gran gracia que cada uno poseía. Vino Eyeless Jack tomó mi mano y me hizo dar vueltas nuevamente. Y comenzó a cantar mientras subía un poco su máscara dejando ver sus afilados dientes.

Laughing Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream

Jeff, Masky y Hoodie se le unieron para hacerle coro. Y los cuatro, cada uno con voces diferentes pero hipnotizantes comenzaron a cantar embriagándome cada vez más con su melodiosa y terrorífica canción.

Wont´ ya please make way for a very special guy  
Our man Slender is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Nuevamente Sally y Nina se me acercaron, ladearon sus cabezas, abrieron bien sus ojos y sonrieron enormemente. Así teniendo un aspecto más terrorífico aún. Las dos con una melodiosa voz recitaron en coro.

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

Todos comenzaron a cantar unidos, el espíritu de terror invadió mi cuerpo. Moría de ganas de unirme a ellos. Quería unirme a esa terrorífica canción que me invitaba a la oscuridad y a la locura. ¡Nunca me había parecido tan exquisita la demencia!

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la...

Volteé al sentir algo rodearme. Los tentáculos de slender comenzaron a enrollarse en mi cuerpo impidiendo moverme. No sentía miedo alguno. Todos me miraban expectantes. Pude jurar visualizar una sonrisa en el rostro del ser que me capturaba aunque no tenía facciones. La psicópata risa de Jeff fue lo último que escuché antes de ser completamente cubierta por los tentáculos de mi captor.

Todo se volvió negro. El golpe a la realidad fue brusco. El frío húmedo de la mañana me había despertado. La ventana estaba abierta y una ráfaga de viento movía las blancas cortinas. Proseguí a cambiarme. Me puse mi uniforme. Rápidamente bajé las escaleras. Mi papá estaba tomando café y comía unas tostadas. Yo tomé una manzana y poco antes de salir grité:

-¡Adiós papá!- dije mientras cerraba la puerta y me iba a mi colegio.

Como siempre, en vez de comerme la manzana, comencé a jugar con esta lanzándola al aire. Nuevamente, esa sensación de que alguien me miraba. Volteé bruscamente. Miré a los alrededores. Mi mirada se posó en un árbol. En este había una hoja. Me acerque cuidadosamente a este. Delicadamente tomé el pedazo de papel entre mis manos. En la blanca y un poco arrugada hoja, había un dibujo. Un gran círculo y con una "x" en el centro. No era boba. Sabía de dónde pertenecía esto. Y si mis alucinaciones eran reales…no cabía duda. Slender existía. O, era una pésima broma. Pero en el caso de que en verdad fuera real… Miré a los alrededores. No había nadie. Pero parecía que la niebla se había intensificado. Nuevamente, esa sensación de sentirme observada. Arrugué la hoja y la guardé en mi mochila.

Retomé mi camino a la secundaria. No volví a voltearme a pesar de sentir esa sensación de ser observada y perseguida. Tampoco aceleré el caso. No sentí miedo. Ya que el miedo, si bien es cierto que nos mantiene vivos, nos limita. Y yo no quiero límites. Caminé tranquilamente a mi hogar sin permitirle ese placer a quien me este acosando de hacerle saber que me aterraba. Porque no era así. Es más era como un juego para mí. Uno lleno de adrenalina, donde sabía que el peligro existía, pero eso solo lo hacía más interesante.

Llegué sin problemas a mi secundaria. Entre sintiéndome un poco más segura. Ya que es muy difícil que algo me suceda allí… ¿Verdad?

/

(Slender POV)

Falta poco. Menos de lo que creí. La locura la está consumiendo rápidamente. Pero aún así necesita un pequeño empujón. Se acerca la hora de que Jeff se haga presente en su vida. Su demencia la traería como si fuera cuestión de gravedad. Una cosa jala a la otra. En la Creepyhouse, todos están impacientes por su llegada. Les conté acerca de ella y todos desean que se nos una de una vez. Les conté todo lo que sé acerca de ella. Les conté que le gustan los videojuegos, Ben se emocionó. Les conté que ama los animes, Nina se emociono. Sally se emocionó al escuchar que le gustaba jugar con los niños. Los chicos se emocionaron… bueno, por ser chicos. Pero el que más está al pendiente de ella es Jeff.

Se convirtió prácticamente en su sombra. La sigue a todos lados. Ella a veces se da cuenta pero le ignora. No muestra miedo ni nada. Lo cual para Jeff es más interesante. Tal vez, ella movió su frío y retorcido corazón. A todos les llega su momento. Mi momento (y hasta ahora lo es) es Slender Woman. Así que, ¿Ella será su mitad? Es muy probable. Ambos son similares y diferentes al mismo tiempo. Están hechos el uno para el otro. Solo basta tiempo y esto se pondrá cada vez más interesante. Con un Jeff enamorado, ¿cómo no lo sería?

* * *

**Wooooah, ¿qué tal? ¿Rosas o tomates? ¿Mermelada quizá? Todo lo anterior es rojo así que… oh bueno, no se olviden a unirse a mi Facebook y en dejar comentarios. (Acepto críticas constructivas). Bueno, hasta el próximo capi, los quiero y BYEEEEE!**


	5. Secuestro

**Hola chicos, lamento si no actualizo seguido. Hubo complicaciones. Pero, no los dejaré de lado. Estoy haciendo un concurso, entren a mi pagina de Facebook para tener más detalles ;) Bueno, continuamos…**

**Sweet Dreams**

Chapter 5

**Secuestro**

* * *

Los días pasaban. Cada vez me sentía más sola. Era mejor así. La única con quien hablaba era Chelsea. Así es, con mi propio demonio. Ya no me juntaba con mi grupo de amigas. Y ellas, tampoco me buscan más. Aunque en el inicio se preocuparon por mí… simplemente, nuestra conexión se borró como cuando el mar desata sus olas sobre la arena. Y solo con uno, dos o tres chicos que eran mis amigos, hablaba vagamente.

En el colegio y en la familia no paraban de decirme que lamentaban la pérdida de mi madre, me veían como una chica indefensa y triste por la muerte de un ser tan querido. Siempre decía cosas como: "Pobre Lizz", o "Mis condolencias." También decían, "Ella fue una gran mujer" y "tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti". Dichas palabras no habían nada más que recordarme que perdí a mi madre, o que ella me dejó a mí.

Mi relación con mi padre empeoro, por mi culpa. Lo aleje de mi y ahora es como si ninguno de los dos existiera para el otro. Es mejor así, porque no planeo quedarme y seria una carga que me extrañase. Así que es mejor cortar las relaciones de una vez. Eh ganado peleas con él, pero yo las busco, intento hacer que me odie, creo que lo estoy logrando. ¿A dónde iré? Bien, no lo sé. Me perderé y moriré probablemente. A lo mejor, esa alucinación mía de Slenerman me mata o a lo mejor me ocurre una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Estoy preparando las cosas para irme, lo necesario. En una mochila vieja de viaje, guarde un poco de ropa, una botella con agua ¿comida? No, será más rápido morir si no tengo que digerir. ¿A dónde iría a perderme? Si me fuera a la ciudad, sería fácil que me encuentren, muchos testigos. Aunque es posible que me rapten o me violen antes de asesinarme. Pero, no quiero que me encuentren, ni para velar lo que quede de mí. Solo un par de semanas, termino de romper los lazos con los demás y ya no me dolerá irme. Ya no pensaré en el sufrimiento de los demás por mi pérdida. Porque sé muy bien que sí le importo a gente. Pero no por eso, me quedaré y sonreiré destruyéndome más de lo que ya lo hice. Así que le obedeceré a Chelsea. Huiré a allí. A ese lugar donde siempre estoy en mis sueños. Huiré al bosque. Pero aunque desee eso. Irme. No puedo. Algo me ata aún a mi hogar. ¿Los recuerdos? Creo que aunque más quisiera. Le tengo miedo a abandonarla, a ella, a lo que aun tengo de mi madre.

Separarse del hogar, es una decisión difícil. Y más aún cuando es para huir, y no volver a ver a los que amas. No volver a sentir el calor de sus abrazos y el amor incondicional que te otorgan. Pero hay veces que en mejor irse. Pero algo me detiene. ¿Miedo? Sí, tengo miedo. ¿A qué? Bueno, en el fondo espero huir y encontrar algo. No sé qué aún. Pero ¿y si no lo encuentro? ¿Si realmente estaré sola? Porque si bien es cierto que tengo a Chelsea, ella soy yo. Ella es mi demonio, no cuenta como persona. ¿O sí? Todo el día oigo su voz. Ya sea con comentarios sarcásticos o con ideas demoniacas y sádicas. Yo… cada vez andaba de mal en peor. Mi actitud preocupaba a mi papá. A pesar de las peleas aún me tenía cariño.

Esa adicción a la adrenalina se prolongaba más y más, no me conformaba con tan solo cortarme. También me golpeaba contra la pared, me mordía la lengua a propósito, me arañaba, me provocaba el asma (enfermedad por las vías respiratorias) y me asfixiaba en algunas ocasiones. Por lo menos no andaba con alcohol o droga, porque mi destino sería fatal y peor. Más aún sabiendo que cuando algo me gusta, me vuelvo adicta a eso. Y si eso lo aplicamos a algo que en si es adictivo, las consecuencias serían peores para mí. En eso me enorgullezco decir que soy "una niña buena".

Miro el piso mientras camino de regreso a casa. La neblina cada vez se vuelve más densa, pero es extraño, estamos en época de verano. Trato de enfocar mi vista. Es alucinante la cantidad de neblina que abunda en el lugar. Ya no puedo ver… ni mis pies. Frunzo el ceño. Comienzo a sudar en frío. Siento que alguien me observa… otra vez. Escucho unos pasos pausados alrededor. Dejo de moverme. Los pasos se detienen. Provienen del inmenso parque que está a mi lado. Aquel parque es un bosque pequeño, a los alrededores hay casas, pero es un perfecto lugar para esconderse. Puedo percibir algo entre los árboles. Agudizo la mirada. Tiemblo, ¿miedo? No… yo diría, emoción y nervios. La adrenalina recorre mis venas, siento como si fuera hielo que me quema por dentro. Un cosquilleo recorre mi estomago. Niego la cabeza, debo estar loca. Sonrío de lado. Doy mi primer paso dirigiéndome al bosque. Siento como una pequeña electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo. Sonrío ante el sentimiento. Me adentro a lo desconocido de aquel pequeño bosque.

Recorro mi mirada curiosa por los árboles. La neblina no me dejaba ahora ver a más de tres árboles de distancia. Sentía que era una niña pequeña en un jardín de hadas. Solo que en vez de criaturas mágicas delicadas y bellas, eran de terror y asesinos. Era como estar en un jardín secreto. Puse mi mano en uno de los árboles, sonreí cuando sentí su fría humedad.

Unas hojas se quebraron detrás de mí. El sonido me dejó helada. En efecto, sentía que alguien estaba detrás mío. Giré mi cabeza lentamente hasta poder visualizar algo. En efecto, Pude ver una figura masculina más alta que yo. Tenía sudadera blanca y unos jeans negros. _Háblale._ Dijo Chelsea en mi mente. _Que no sienta tu miedo. _Completó. Me quedé inmóvil por unos segundos. No era Slenderman, quien yo creía que me acosaba. Era… ¿Jeff? Mi corazón dio un giro. Una idea recurrió en mi mente. Sonreí.

-Así que… ¿por fin conozco a mi acosador?- dije volteando.

Me sorprendí al notar que no era quien esperaba. Usaba sudadera, sí, jeans negros, sí. Pero no era Jeff, no tenía su sonrisa. Era un chico peli-rojo de ojos dorados brillantes rojos e hinchados. En su rostro se marcaban debajo de sus ojos, unas oscuras ojeras. Su boca estaba seca y tenía una sonrisa torcida marcada en el rostro. Por el aroma, pude detectar que estaba ebrio, y también… drogado.

-¿Acosador? Bien, si así me quieres llamar.- dijo en tono burlón.

Dio un par de pasos en mi dirección.

-No te me acerques.- dije firme y segura.

-Pero, soy tu acosador, debo estar contigo…- dijo tambaleándose.- Seguirte a este bosque y alejarte fue una buena idea.- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Te lo advierto, aléjate.- le amenacé.- O te haré daño.- dije enfurecida.

-La que saldrá herida, eres tú, querida.- dijo riendo mientras sacaba un pañuelo blanco.

No falta decir, que probablemente tiene cloroformo allí. Retrocedí unos pasos. Él solo se rió descontroladamente, pero no una risa psicópata. No, una de las que dan asco y son enfermizas. Hice una mueca de disgusto. El chico, para nada listo, se me acercó velozmente y deferente. Yo me hice para un lado aprovechando su estado de ebriedad. Comencé a correr velozmente, pero… olvidé el camino a casa. ¿Tanto me había adentrado a ese bosque? Comencé a escuchar sus pasos siguiéndome. Un temblor recorrió mi espalda nuevamente. _Ocúltate, corre, o enfréntalo._ Dijo la voz de Chelsea en mi cabeza.

Enfrentarlo.

Consideré la opción unos momentos. En mi mente, una película donde yo soy la destripadora comenzó a correr en mi mente. Sangre en todos lados. Gritos como música. Una sonrisa y una carcajada de demencia pura y exquisita. Negué bruscamente la cabeza. Opté por ocultarme. Pude visualizarlo a lo lejos. Me escondí detrás de unos árboles. En efecto, me buscaba. Traté de reducir el ruido de mi respiración. Observé en el piso una roca. Una idea surgió en mi mente.

_Enfréntalo._

Dijo ella más fuerte. Será lo mejor. _Solo lo noquearé y aprovecharé para escapar. _Le dije mentalmente. Él comenzó a acercarse hacia mí. Me oculté, en el momento más indicado lo noquearía con esa piedra. Cuando él tenía la guardia baja salte a su espalda y lo golpee bruscamente en la cabeza aturdiéndolo. Él volteo y me agarro el brazo bruscamente. Me estampó contra el árbol bruscamente.

-Acabas mi paciencia chiquilla…- dijo amenazadoramente.- Ahora te irá peor.- dijo burlonamente apretando mi cuello con fuerza.

La lucha entre mantener la conciencia se volvía más fuerte. Cada vez sentía que me quedaba dormida por la falta de aire. Fruncí el ceño. Agarré fuertemente sus manos y tomé impulso para darle una patada en el estomago. La técnica funcionó. Retrocedió varios pasos, adolorido y respirando dificultosamente. Corrí hasta él y le pateé el estomago con furia. Luego me posicioné encima de él y le di numerosos puñetazos esperando noquearlo. Logré romperle la nariz y partirle el labio. Sangre salía a borbotones de su cara. Pero él, siendo más fuerte que yo, cambio de posición estando él arriba mío. Comenzó a ahorcarme otra vez. Esta vez sacó el pañuelo y me lo puso en la boca. Aguanté la respiración, pero no sirvió. Di una bocanada grande de aire. El aroma extraño del pañuelo comenzó a hacer efecto en mí. Comencé a retorcerme bajo él tratando de aguantar. Pero no sirvió de nada. Mi vista comenzó a volverse nublosa. Con mucho esfuerzo distinguí entre los árboles una silueta blanca detrás de mi atacante. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Sentí como me quitaban a mi agresor de encima. Me volteé tratando de tomar aire. Mi vista se volvía doble. Distinguí a mi salvador. Sudadera blanca manchada de sangre, cabellera negra, pantalones negros y una gran sonrisa sádica y psicópata. ¡¿Estaba delirando?!

Logre visualizar con mucho esfuerzo como el pelinegro clavaba su cuchillo una y otra vez en el abdomen de su víctima que era antes mi verdugo. El pelirrojo se estremecía, retorcía y gritaba por piedad mientras que sus órganos se esparcían por el gras.

-Go to sleep.- dijo el pelinegro con voz ronca.

Un deja vu. Abrí mis ojos al tener ese sentimiento familiar. Mi corazón latió más fuerte. El de la sonrisa ancha clavó por última vez su cuchillo en su víctima haciendo que un baño de sangre salga a flote. El asesino se retiro del cadáver. Su mirada estaba cubierta por mechones negros que me impedían ver sus ojos.

Cada vez más, todo a mí alrededor se volvía negro. Estaba rendida en el piso. Tratando de mantenerme despierta. Pero el sueño y el cansancio hacían que cada vez la escena se apagara un poco más. A mí alrededor solo escuchaba ecos. Enfoqué mi mirada a la de mi posible asesino como salvador. Él lentamente se acercó a mí. Pude ver como su sonrisa se anchaba cada vez más. Se agachó hasta que nuestros rostros queden con pocos centímetros de separación. Podía sentir su agitada respiración. Una ráfaga de viento sopló revelando sus ojos.

Me quedé hipnotizada y congelada por sus ojos. Eran tan fríos que parecían de hielo, pero dejaban una sensación de calidez en mi pecho. Delicadamente me tomó de la barbilla y me miró frunciendo el ceño. Su sonrisa creció más. Era tan temible y encantador a la vez. Era de ese tipo de peligros adictivos. Era como una tentación. Sabía que estar con él era malo, pero me encantaba ese sentimiento de adrenalina y corrupción que sentía. Su gélido aliento acarició mi rostro envenenándome como el más exquisito de los venenos.

-Go to sleep, my love.- susurró con voz ronca y arrulladora.

En ese instante, me dejé llevar. Todo a mí alrededor desapareció y me sumí la profunda oscuridad que me vencía cada vez más. Fiándome de un asesino.

/

(Jeff´s pov)

Se desvaneció sin más. Acaricié su rostro con mis manos manchadas de la sangre del bastardo que la quería violar. Le acomodé un mechón detrás de la oreja. Por fin podía mirarla de cerca. Tanto que podía embriagarme con su aroma de rosas. La moví delicadamente. Me senté con ella en mi regazo, quería aprovechar que por fin la tenía en mis brazos. Era la primera chica que me llamaba la atención y que no era asesina. O no aún. Pues con Alice hubo una historia, pero ella me traicionó. Pero ella… La inocencia desprendía de ella, pero al mismo tiempo inspiraba demencia. Estaba fascinado. Tampoco sentía miedo de parte de ella hacia mí. Al contrario, antes de desmayarse, en su mirada, observaba anhelo, curiosidad… Acaricié sus labios con intriga, los manche de sangre de paso. Su expresión era relajada. Pasiva y serena. ¿Cómo podía ella estarlo estando en los brazos de un asesino?

Fruncí el ceño. No sabía si amarla u odiarla por no poderle causarle miedo, aunque eso la hacía más irresistible para mí. Cada vez este juego era más interesante. La cargue en brazos y me dispuse a llevarla en algún lugar lejos de la escena de asesinato. Ella seguía dormida, pero cuando despierte y se dé cuenta que está en un lugar extraño, esto será muy… divertido. Después de todo, ¿Un secuestro no lo es? Una sonrisa traviesa surge de mi gran sonrisa revelando mis intenciones.

* * *

***-* Jeffy, bueno, aquí está el siguiente capi, espero que les haya gustado :3**


	6. Juguemos en el bosque

**Bueno, se que las lectoras perverts estarán atentas a este capi, ya que el anterior nuestra protagonista fue raptada por Jeff… Bueno, veamos que sucede. Ahora, les invito a unirse a mi página en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil de escritora. También les invito a leer my fic de SlendermanxOc llamado "Little Red Riding Hood" Bueno, sin más que decir… Continuamos.**

**Sweet Dreams**

Chapter 6

**Juguemos en el bosque**

* * *

Una fría ráfaga de viento me despertó. Lentamente abrí mis ojos. Podía divisar unos altos árboles encima de mí. Me removí lentamente. Estaba rodeada de hojas secas. Me incorporé despacio. Estaba en un bosque. Pero se me hacía familiar. Frente mío había una rosa. Era tan bella, y se veía tan vívida en medio de tanta hoja marchita. Delicadamente la tomé en mis manos. Sonreí ante su fragilidad. Estaba tan perdida por la belleza de la flor que me sobresalté al escuchar unos sonidos a mí alrededor. Unas hojas crujirse. Traté de recordar lo último antes de desmayarme.

Recuerdo a un chico pelirrojo querer aprovecharse de mí. También recuerdo huir de él. Lo recuerdo agredirme. Y también… a alguien salvándome.

_-Go to sleep, my love._

Las últimas palabras retumbaron en mi mente como un rayo. Unos ojos celestes y fríos como el hielo. Pero que me provocaban una enorme calidez en el pecho. Una gran sonrisa, tan encantadora como aterradora. Cabello azabache como la noche… Me percaté que me estaba aferrando con mucha fuerza de la rosa. Un sonido de hojas crujiendo nuevamente me sacó de mis pensamientos. A lo mejor, él estaba cerca, y me estaba acechando.

Lentamente me levanté, sacudiendo mi uniforme. No tenía ni mi mochila, ni mi abrigo. No importa, no siento frío. Sacudí unas hojas de mi falda y mi blanca blusa. Me percaté que tenía unas gotas de sangre. Son de ese chico, del que golpee y fue… asesinado por Jeff. Fruncí el ceño.

Si asesinó a ese chico, ¿qué diferencia hay de que no me asesine a mí también? Bueno, sigo viva, ¿eso qué significa? A lo mejor quiere jugar. Muy bien Jeff, dame lo mejor que tengas. Muy aferrada a la rosa, volteo en todas direcciones buscándolo con la mirada. Sé que está allí. La neblina no es muy densa, cubre solo mis pies. Doy un par de vueltas tratando de encontrarlo. Será mejor tentarlo.

-Sé que hay alguien allí…- digo en voz alta.

No hay respuesta.

-Vamos Jeffrey, sal de dónde estés.- musité mirando a todos lados.

Nada.

Fruncí el ceño, sonreí ante una idea. ¿Cómo actuaría Chelsea? Fácil, no huir de la bestia. Buscarla. Puse ambas manos detrás de mi espalda y sonreí como una niña inocente.

-Oh Jeffy, sal de dónde estés.- dije en voz alta.

Comencé a caminar por los bosques. Buscando a mi asesino favorito y salvador. También admirando aquel bosque. Era tan majestuoso. Tan bello y tétrico, que me hacía sentir en casa. Comencé a frustrarme por la falta de señales de vida a mí alrededor.

-¿Estamos jugando a las escondidas?- dije burlonamente.- Suerte que amo ese juego…- reí por lo bajo.

Continué caminando tratando de encontrarlo. Estaba ya ansiosa por verlo. No debería estarlo, debería temerle. Debería huir. Pero no podía evitarlo. Simplemente no estaba en mis planes huir de él, yo quería verlo.

-Juguemos en el bosque, mientras Slendy no está… ¿Jeffrey que estás haciendo?- canté transformando la típica canción del lobo feroz.

-Hace mucho que no me llaman por mi verdadero nombre.- dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí.

Una sonrisa de formó en mi rostro. Finalmente… Nuevamente sentía esa sensación de adrenalina. Esa sensación que solo tengo cuando me hago daño o siento el frío acero de la navaja en mi piel. Esa sensación de adrenalina y peligro. Realicé que él era como una droga para mí. Lentamente volteo para vero cara a cara.

Una sonrisa encantadora y traviesa está en sus cortados labios. Sus ojos me miraban atentamente con curiosidad. Un mechón rebelde cubría uno de sus ojos. Ambas manos estaban en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Tenía una postura relajada.

-Por fin te conozco…- susurré.

-¿Por qué querrías conocer a tu posible asesino?- me dijo con un tono macabro.

-Por el mismo motivo que tu querrías conocer a tu presa.- dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te quiero conocer?- dijo con arrogancia.

-Tal vez porque te la pasaste los últimos dos meses siguiéndome a todos lados, sin contar que me salvaste del dragadito alcohólico… tampoco me matas aún, y me trajiste aquí.- dije mientras olía la rosa que sabía que él me la había dado.- Hermosa flor por cierto.-pronuncié con una sonrisa de victoria.

Él se quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Yo me concentré en el aroma de la hermosa rosa. Podía sentir su mirada fija en mí. Lentamente alcé la mía para encontrarme con la suya. Él no se molesto en ver a otro lado. Ni yo. Nos miramos fijamente por un buen rato. Intentaba adivinar… ¿en qué piensa? También me detuve en observar sus ojos con detenimiento. Esos ojos que me dejaban con la piel erizada.

-¿Por qué no me temes?- me preguntó con su voz ronca.

-¿Por qué habría de?- le pregunté en respuesta.

-Soy un asesino, no dudo en matar a la gente, ¿Qué te da confianza?- me preguntó.

-Ni yo lo sé…- le confesé.- Lo normal sería huir del peligro, eres como el fuego, sabes que quema, sabes que mata, pero sin embargo aún te llama la atención su belleza y calor. Es algo inconsciente, es… inevitable.- declaré.

Él se acercó unos pasos a mí. Su gélido aliento me embriagaba como el más exquisito de los venenos. Tomo mi mentón y alzó mi cabeza ya que él era más alto que yo. Miró mis ojos como si quisiera encontrar algo. Su otra mano se deslizó por mi espalda provocándome un escalofrío hasta llegar a mi nuca. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, y la mano que estaba en mi mentón acarició suavemente mi mejilla.

-Go to sleep, my love. - Susurró.

Mis parpados comenzaron a cerrarse. Sentí como mis rodillas se doblaban. Comencé a caerme. Lo último que sentí, fueron los brazos de Jeff abrazarme con fuerza impidiendo que me cayera. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por el sueño. Dejándome a la merced del asesino que salvó mi vida.

/

(Jeff's pov)

-Gracias Slender.- dije en voz alta.

-Jeff, no te había dado permiso de raptarla.- dijo molesto.

-Nadie te dijo nada cuando lo hiciste con SlenderWoman cuando ella era humana.- me defendí.

-No, porque ella me conocía desde bebé.- argumentó.- Es diferente.- se defendió.

-Es lo mismo, eran humanos que se convirtieron como nosotros, además ella me buscó a mí.- dije.

-Bueno, Al parecer pronto, ella se nos unirá.- trató de cambiar de tema.

-Falta poco.- dije en una sonrisa.- Se siente bien… que no me tema, ¿Sabes?- le dije como si le contara mis cosas a mi papá.

Con Slender tenía esa confianza, después de todo, a todos en la Creepyhouse, él y su pareja, nos acogieron cuando todos nos rechazaban. Así formando la peculiar familia que teníamos ahora.

-Sé cómo se siente…- dijo en un suspiro. – Aún recuerdo cómo conocí a SlenderWoman… yo la iba a tratar como a otra víctima, pero cuando la quise asustar, ella solo me abrazó. Nunca antes nadie me había mostrado ese cariño y ternura.- finalizó.

-¿Cómo era ella antes de ser como tú? Ya sabes… ¿Cómo era de humana?- pregunté.

-Oh, la hubieras visto…- dijo nostálgico.- Ahora es toda una mujer, pero antes… tenía unos ojos verdes increíbles, su cabello era castaño oscuro y laceo, siempre andaba sonrojada y nunca paraba de sonreír.- dijo.- Era realmente hermosa.- concluyó.

-¿Por qué es como es ahora?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Verás… yo soy inmortal, ella no lo era. Y para que siempre estemos juntos, hizo un trato con una bruja para tener la inmortalidad. Pero el precio era no ser humana, y ser como yo. Aceptó y ahora es como es. Pero ante mis ojos, nunca dejo de ser hermosa…- respondió.

-Dio su humanidad… ¿por ti?- dije sorprendido.- No sabía eso.

-Jeff, en la vida hay que hacer muchos sacrificios, yo la amo no solo por lo que es, sino por lo que dio por mí. Pero todo tiene un costo, y debes afrontar las consecuencias. Esta chica, veo que te dará muchas alegrías. Pero por estar contigo ella sufrirá y mucho. ¿Estás consciente de eso?- me preguntó.

-Sí, lo estoy.- dije mientras me aferraba más al inconsciente cuerpo de Lizz.

-Bueno, llévala a su casa. Antes de que su padre se desespere por no encontrarla.- dijo con un poco de burla.

-Bien… ¿Slender?- le llamé.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedes hacer que recuerde todo como un sueño?- le pedí.

-Claro…- dijo.

Uno de sus tentáculos rozó la frente de ella. Lizz se removió en mis brazos frunciendo el ceño y nuevamente su expresión se tornó pacífica. Agarré su mochila y abrigo que yo había robado, la cargue al estilo nupcial y nuevamente miré a slender.

-¿Nos…?- comencé a decir.

-Ahora.- dijo mientras sus tentáculos nos envolvían y nos teletransportaban de vuelta a la casa de Lizz.

Aparecimos en el parque frente a su casa. Parecía que su padre aún no llegaba de trabajar. Slender me ayudó a llevarla a su cuarto. Puse sus cosas en du dormitorio. Me percaté de la sangre de su blusa, falda y zapatos. Si todo era un sueño, no puede despertar así.

-Slender, ve a casa, luego te alcanzo.- le dije, ya que me esperaba en la ventana.

-Bien, no te metas en problemas.- dijo escabulléndose entre los árboles.

Regresé mi vista a Lizz quien dormía plácidamente en su cama. Un fuerte sonrojo recorrió mi rostro. _Vamos Jeff, controla tus hormonas y haz lo necesario. _Me dije mentalmente.

Mis manos temblaron unos momentos, luego me puse firme. Desabroché su blusa revelando su brasier de encaje azul. Fruncí el ceño de los nervios. _Contrólate Jeff… _suspiré mentalmente. Debajo de su almohada estaba su pijama. Le saqué la blusa manchada y la coloqué en el suelo. Delicadamente le coloqué el polo de su pijama, era de color negro y tenía estampado el logo del anime de "Death Note". Le quité delicadamente sus zapatos escolares, que para mi suerte no estaban manchados con sangre. Moví mis manos a su cintura, desabroché el botón de su falta y le bajé la cremallera. Lentamente le quité la falda procurando no despertarla. Tenía un pequeño short negro encima de unas mayas negras. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar nuevamente cuando las situé en el borde de su short. Me trague mis nervios y traté de calmar mis hormonas. Tomé un largo respiro y comencé a bajar su delgado short. Parecía que mis manos tuvieran epilepsia cuando las situé para retirar sus mayas. _Oh, vamos Jeff, deja tu mente pervertida un rato. _Me critiqué a mí mismo. Fruncí el ceño nuevamente. Totalmente concentrado y enfocado. Comencé a retirar sus mayas con delicadeza y lentitud. Revelando unas bragas de color negro con decorados azules. Pude sentir como los colores se me subían a la cabeza y me ponía increíblemente rojo. _Oh genial, ahora me parezco a Smiley. _Tomé su short azul de pijama y se lo puse sin vacilar. Traté de controlar mis pensamientos. Agarré una colcha y la cubrí con esta protegiéndola del frío.

Tomé su ropa ensangrentada y la observé nuevamente. Me acerqué a ella con sigilo. Sonreí con ternura. Le di un beso en la frente.

-Go to sleep, my love. - Le canté en el oído.

Me deslicé entre las sombras y me dirigí a su ventana con una sonrisa en los labios. Dejé la rosa que le había obsequiado en esta. Reí por lo bajo. Salí y me adentré en el bosque y me fui a casa. Pensando solo en ella.

-Lo que me provocas… mi pequeña demente.- susurré.

Respiré el aroma de su ropa con anhelo y deseo. Miré el cielo oscuro e infinito como la boca de un lobo. Sonreí con nostalgia y comencé a correr en la profundidad del bosque. Pronto, ella será mía.

* * *

**Jeffy, te amo. ¿Quieren saber la historia de Slendy con la chica? Lean mi otro fic, que es como el inicio de la Creepyhouse *0* Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo. Byeee :3**


	7. Sin Control

**Hola chicos, bueno, como sabrán… Adiós vacaciones. *Se va a la esquinita a llorar* Lamento no poder subir seguido ahora. Bueno, seguido o no, no les voy a dejar. Pueden seguirme en Facebook si desean, como siempre, el link está en mi perfil de autora. Bueno, continuamos…**

**Sweet Dreams**

Chapter 7

**Sin control**

* * *

Escuchaba susurros alrededor. Todo me daba vueltas. Mi respiración se volvía agitada. Todo estaba en negro. Gritos sonaban a mí alrededor. Gritos desgarradores de dolor y agonía. Intenté cubrirme los oídos pero sentía que no podía moverme. Una voz familiar femenina y siniestra comenzó a susurrar mi nombre. Chelsea. Los gritos se callaron. Una risa psicópata, dulce como la demencia y adictiva como el dolor, surgió con fuerza.

Me desperté de golpe, una ligera capa de sudor frío me cubría. Miré a todos lados asustada buscando a algo a qué atenerme. La oscuridad reinaba mi habitación. Observé mi ropa. ¿Desde cuándo me había puesto el pijama? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Me levanté lentamente y comencé a analizar todo a mí alrededor. Algo no andaba bien. Me percaté que la paranoia me estaba afectando. Traté de tranquilizarme. Boté un suspiro de cansancio. Tal vez, una ducha ayude. Me fui al baño con mi toalla en la mano.

Al entrara al baño, encendí la luz y me asusté con mi reflejo. Podía ver un ligero brillo extraño en mis ojos. Fruncí el ceño. Mis ojos expresaban ligeramente maldad. Mi mirada era sádica. Abrí el caño y temblando me lavé el rostro. Volví a verme al espejo y retrocedí espantada. Chelsea… ¡Era Chelsea! Mis ojos eran azules con las pupilas contraídas por la locura. Mi sonrisa era ancha y mis colmillos sobresalían. Mi cabello era rojizo. Un dolor de cabeza se apoderó de mí. Me cubrí esta con ambos brazos mientras me encogía aguantando el dolor. Unas lágrimas de dolor se asomaron por mis ojos. Me caí sentada tratando de tranquilizarme. Volví mi vista al espejo y era yo otra vez. Me acerqué temerosa a este. Toqué el espejo con miedo. Retraje la mano y toqué mi cara. Fruncí el ceño mientras más lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos.

Procedí a quitarme la ropa y dejarla en el cesto. Cuando volví a verme al espejo. Extrañada divisé una serie de marcas oscuras tanto en mi espalda como en mis brazos. Rocé delicadamente estos con la punta de los dedos. Sentía un dolor punzante en cada una. ¿Cómo me eh hecho esto? Traté de recordar todo. Lo último… que viene a mi mente era estar caminando de vuelta a mi casa. Luego lo demás son recuerdos vagos. Recuerdos sin sentido. Recuerdo sangre… un bosque y un par de ojos celestes con una gran sonrisa.

Definitivamente, el estrés me está afectando. Negué la cabeza y me metí en la ducha abriendo el agua caliente. Dejé que el baño me quitara un poco la angustia. Relajé los músculos y me permití disfrutar. A la hora de terminar, agarré mi toalla y me sequé con esta, dejando mi cabello aún húmedo. Me puse mi pijama y bajé a la cocina en busca de algo para comer.

A la hora de bajar las escaleras, noté que estaba todo muy solitario. Observé el reloj. Era casi media noche. ¿Dónde está mi papá? Debería haber llegado hace horas. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Tomé el teléfono rápidamente y marqué su número. El sonido de este no hacía nada más que estresarme. No contestaba… luego le escuché. Su teléfono sonar. Busque por todos lados y lo encontré en su cuarto… solo el teléfono.

Lo agarré, había siete llamadas perdidas sin contar la mía. Revisé el historial. Tres de trabajo y cuatro de familiares. ¿Dónde carajos estás? Pensé irritada y preocupada. Un sonido en la cocina me sobresaltó. Suspiré aliviada.

-¡Papá!- le llamé bajando las escaleras.

No hubo respuesta. Nuevamente aquellos sonidos. Normalicé mi respiración para hacer menos ruido. Bajé las escaleras con mucho sigilo. Algo se calló en la cocina provocando que me sobresalte un poco. Me asomé por las escaleras para divisar el florero de mamá tirado en el piso. Fruncí con odio el ceño, era el favorito de ella. Busqué al responsable con la mirada. Me quedé helada al ver a alguien de camisa blanca a lo lejos. Traté de agudizar la vista. Era de contextura delgada. Su cabello era alborotado y negro. Sus pantalones también eran blancos. ¿Scolinex? El opuesto de Nina, como Jane es de Jeff. Él era un asesino. Fruncí el ceño. La adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo. Una sonrisa macabra y perversa surgió en mis labios. Me moví sigilosamente. Pude notar que estaba fumando un cigarrillo. Pero… no se ocultaba. Él estaba a plena vista. Algo andaba mal. Nadie es tan tonto para ser así, al menos de que sea una emboscada. O es que es tan confiado que no le importa mostrarse. Agarré uno de los cuchillos de la cocina para defenderme. Mi papá no estaba, y el hecho de encontrarle hace que sepa que él tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de mi padre. Lo seguí con la mirada. Observaba mis fotos de pequeña.

Llegó un punto que me hizo pensar que no estaba para asesinarme después de todo. Igual no alejé el cuchillo de mí. Me levanté y me hice visible.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dije rompiendo el silencio.

El volteó a verme. Le observe a través de la máscara que poseía. Noté que la máscara no cubría su boca. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Te estaba esperando.- dijo en un son encantador.

Fruncí más el ceño, no tenía tiempo para esto.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?- pregunté sin rodeos.

-Él está a salvo… por ahora.- dijo mientras se acercaba.

Saqué el cuchillo y lo puse a la vista. Le apunté con él en forma de amenaza.

-No me hagas reír cariño, soy más experimentado que tú en ese aspecto.- dijo con una risa.

-Volveré a repetirlo, ¿Dónde está mi papá?- dije aún con tranquilidad.

-Morirá si haces un movimiento en falso.- dijo una voz femenina por detrás.

Sentí cómo la punta de algo filoso estaba en mi espalda.

-Suelta el cuchillo, si quieres vivir.- dijo la chica.

Sonreí mientras tiraba el cuchillo.

-Jane y Scolinex the Killer, un honor tenerlos en mi casa.- dije con sarcasmo.

Chelsea gritaba por querer salir. Moría de ganas de dominarme. Quería estar al mando. Quería pelear. Quería torturarlos, después de todo, nunca me gustaron los que se oponían a Jeff y a Nina.

-Dos contra uno, cariño, no tienes probabilidades, no sabes ni pelear.- dijo Scolinex.

-Tal vez, no sepa cómo usar un cuchillo como ustedes…- comencé a decir.- Pero algo es seguro, no saben con quién se meten.- dije mientras le abría paso a Chelsea poco a poco.

Jane pateó mi espalda haciéndome caer de rodillas. Se puso a mi costado y pateó mi estómago sacándome el aire. Reprimí el dolor. Agarró mi cabello y lo jaló hacia atrás poniendo el cuchillo en mi garganta. Reí psicópata mente.

-Anda, hazlo…- le incité.- Mátame.- Dije mientras ponía más al expuesto mi cuello.

El silencio dominó la habitación. Tal vez, ser Chelsea por unos instantes, no sea tan malo después de todo.

* * *

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste. ^^ Lamento la demora :'c**


End file.
